


Fashion Choices.

by Vriskaserbet



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vriskaserbet/pseuds/Vriskaserbet
Summary: Gay Spaghetti Chef and Khonjin are about to go on a date, but Khonjin's choice of clothes causes a little commotion before they go.





	Fashion Choices.

When the doorbell went off, Gay Spaghetti Chef eagerly jumped up from the couch. He fumbled with his hands for a moment, before quickly grabbing the remote to turn off the TV, then grabbed his phone. Placing it in his pants pocket, he took a look of himself in the mirror nearby.

He honestly didn’t own many different clothes, but he knew it was a date. He needed to look nice for his boyfriend. Chef had put on a blue sweater, that had dark red stripes across the whole fabric, coupled with faded blue jeans and beat-up red sneakers. He wore a black beanie, still a little self-conscious over his bald head.

With a deep breath, he walked away from the mirror, to unlock and open his door. There, Kohnjin stood there, smiling sweetly.

Chef could feel his heart swell at the sight. His two-toned hair was fluffy as ever, dressed in a black long sleeved shirt, ripped up gray jeans and monochrome checkered vans. In his hands, he held a single red rose, offering It to him.

“Oh, Khonjin, you’re so sweet,” he took the rose in his hand and smiled. “I hope the drive here wasn’t- “

Chef suddenly paused, getting to read what exactly was displayed on Khonjin’s t-shirt. Immediately, he snorted, covering his quickly grinning mouth.  
“Oh my-a goodness.”

Khonjin, who was clearly aware of the t-shirt, pretended to act innocent. “Hm? What’s wrong?”  
“You-a know!”

“Noooo, I don’t. What is it? C’mon, tell me!”

“Y-Your shirt…” he was close to breaking. Khonjin looked down at his shirt, humming in thought as he stared down at it.

“Yeah, still don’t get it. What’s wrong with it? It’s just a normal little T-shirt that says in dog years I’m gay!”

Finally, Chef broke into loud laughter, followed by high pitched giggles and a few snorts. Infectious, Khonjin couldn’t help but laugh to, his shoulders shaking from the sheer force of it all. He leaned against Chef’s body, who was still standing in his doorway, letting out strong wheezes. It was nearly a whole minute of nonstop laughter before they managed to calm down, Khonjin having to cough strongly.

“Oh… oh, that-a shirt is god damn priceless. Where’d you get it, anyway?” Chef asked, then took advantage of Khonjin’s position against his body. He rubbed his head, grinning at how his boyfriend immediately blushed and stiffened.  
“Oh, u-um…” he pulled away, coughing again to keep a strong composure. “That’s a secret.”

“Lemme guess, Etsy?”

“Okay yeah, it was Etsy.”

“Knew it. You get your best shirts from there.” He looked away for a moment, blushing a little harder.

“Thanks, really. Now c’mon, let’s get going. Don’t wanna be late for our movie, right?”

“Right!”

**Author's Note:**

> "I love you," chef whispered, on the ride home. the windows were pulled up and the heater was blasting, khonjins playlist of chiptune playing softly. 
> 
> "I love you to, with all of my heart, with everything I have," Khonjin whispered back. with one hand holding the steering wheel, he used his free hand to hold onto chef's hand. chef held his hand back, fingers intertwined. 
> 
> they both knew this was going to last forever.
> 
>  
> 
> \--------------
> 
> HI yes i finished watching khonjin house and im really writing fluffy fanfic between him and gay spaghetti chef; MORE HAPPY STORIES IN THIS TAG PLEASE. LET MY BOYS BE GAY AND LET ALL THE CHARS BE HAPPY!!! WE STAN SOME QUEENS IN THIS THREAD!!!!!


End file.
